Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reading device and a mobile terminal.
Description of Related Art
A reading device that includes a one-dimensional scanner and a two-dimensional scanner so as to read different bar codes via the one-dimensional scanner and the two-dimensional scanner is well-known, for example (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-63142, for example).
Even though such a reading device of a mobile terminal device can read different bar codes via the one-dimensional scanner and the two-dimensional scanner, such a device cannot synchronize the reading of the bar code with imaging of an object on which the bar code is displayed.